


How to save a princess

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Unknown kidnaps you and Zen will do everything to get you back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written and posted on May 4th, 2017. This was based on a request. I fixed some typos.

You visit Zen after he gets injured you are really happy to help him and you both are sad once you have to go. Zen feels a bit uneasy to let you go since it's dark already but you take a cap. You call Zen right when you in it since you already miss him and Zen feels the same way. He regrets slightly that he let you go but he not wants to rush things after all you just met a week ago. Zen knows that you two have a whole life ahead of you there will be plenty of time to do all the things he wants to do.

You arrive safely at the apartment. You still think on Zen, you open the door to the apartment you enter it you see a dark shadow you scream from fear an intruder. You step backwards to the hallway you try to run to the stairs but the unknown figure is chasing you he is faster than you. The stranger get a hold of you he grabs you and he is really strong. No matter how much you struggle he manages to shove a smelly piece of cloth into your face.  
The last thing you hear before falling unconscious is : “I will bring you to paradise Princess.”

-*-

Zen things you must be back at the apartment by now so he calls you but nothing. Well maybe your phone died ? He can't sleep at all he tries to reach you over and over again. Then he enters the chatroom and asks 707 if you are back home yet. 707 checks the footage but nothing. You have not returned yet. That really worries Zen so he asks 707 to find out where your last signal came from. 707 does that and it's close to the apartment complex. That probably means you got hold up by traffic. So they wait for you to appear on the CCTV footage. Zen has issues to keep a hold of himself already he wants to go to the apartment but he has no idea where that is.

707 keeps staring at the monitor, nothing. 707 knows that something is not right. He checks the cameras in the surrounding area for traces of you. He finds footage from you a half hour ago but then nothing. You vanished, 707 starts to panic as well where could you be ? It looks like you were on the right way. Maybe a mugger got you ? 707 hacks the police funk but nothing. Nothing at all.

 

Zen is getting mad since 707 is ignoring his calls he demands answers and 707 just tells him to wait.  
No way that Zen will wait now. You are in danger Zen just knows it. He tries to calm down but it's useless he can't get any rest. He sees the sun slowly rising you are still missing and Zen heard nothing from Luciel. Zen decides it's time to stop waiting he knows that something terrible had happened to you not matters what excuses 707 made Zen had to save you. So he calls a cap Zen does not care that he has issues walking he feels only the pain in his chest. He lets the cab take him to 707`s place.

Zen bangs against the bunker door, Luciel opens him.“Look I do my best to find out where she is.” Luciel is really busy all his screens are covered with footage of the area around Rikas apartment. “Tell me the address Luciel.” Zen is angry he knows he is not reasonable right now but he does not care. He is ready to get the information out of Luciel no matter what. “I know you worry about her but I need the okay from V.” Luciel feels guilty but Zen would be not able to do anything at this point anyway. “If someone that is really important to you would be in Danger you would not wait either I don't care over the secrets in the RFA right now.” Zen can not believe what 707 is saying how could Luciel care so much about that right now. “I do what I can Zen calm down right now you are in no shape to help her.” Luciel tries his best to cover up how worried he actually is.

Just before Zen came bursting in he had found traces of someone hacking in the CCTV in front of the hallway. “You don't tell me what I am in the shape to do or not. Tell me the address right now.” Zen is glaring at Luciel. Luciel is avoiding Zen´s eyes. “ As soon as I find anything out you are the first I will call I promise.” Luciel knows that something bad must had happened to you, but he can not risk to drag Zen into it as well.

Zens anger is just growing from Luciel´s behavior but he manages to keep his anger inside. Zen knows that punching Luciel will not bring much right now the only important thing right now is you :“Luciel she is only in danger right now because she came to help me. I need to go there.” Zen feels like it's only his fault. Luciel looks at Zen he sees how desperate he is. “Okay we go there together I also want to know if she is okay… Just cover your eyes and never tell V.” Luciel is sighing but he knows that this is the only way to keep Zen from doing something stupid. “I will do whatever you say as long you get me to her.” Zen was determined to rescue you.

-*-

You wake up in a cold and dark place. Your body is hurting everywhere. You have no idea where you are. Your head is hazy you recall the events from last night. Someone has kidnapped you what would the stranger do with you ? Why did he capture you ? It was so strange and also the fact that he was in Rika´s apartment was so strange. You remember Luciel told you that the place is really secure. You are shaking from fear but this place is also really cold. You notice that you are on a simple metal bench with a mattress and a blanket on it you cover yourself up. It helps a bit. Your eyes start to get used to the dark room and you see the door on the other side of the room. Your eyes are fixated on it.

You hear a key and you see light floods the room. The person that kidnapped you looks to you. His mint green eyes seem to pierce you. He took his mask off you know that is a bad sign. In all those movies the kidnapper ever just takes his mask of when he has no intention to keep the victim alive.  
You are scared for your life you stare at him. “I am so sorry that we have to meet this way I really not wanted to take you so fast here but our plans have changed I had no choice but to break into the place.” His voice sounds scary and what he says makes little sense to you. “Do I know you ?” You are afraid to ask but you never seen this man before. You never seen him his white hair with pink tips, his eye color his choice of clothing it was all unique. “ You have not seen me before but you know me I was the one that leaded you to the apartment.” He smiled but it was a really unsettling smile.  
“Y-you are Unknown ?” You could not believe it but yet here he was right in front of you. “Are you surprised ? You should be thankful that you been chosen for that even I was hoping we would meet in a much better way. It can't be helped now I guess but now that you are here we should start to get you ready for paradise.” Unknown sounded like he was sad but then he switched to an excited expression.

“W-what do-do you mean www-ith Paradise ?” Your voice is trembling with fear. You know the paradise after death, you are hoping he not means that. “The paradise that is known as Mint eye where you can have a never ending party you will be happy there.” Unknown sounded excited but it not really helped you to think positive. “Will you kill me ?” You are afraid to ask but you had to know. “Kill you ? Why would you ask that ? Of course not silly princess I will lead you to a place where you can be happy with everyone.” Unknown shakes his head and laughs slightly like you made a joke.

“How will you do that ?” You are still thinking that he will kill you but you had to know what he really wanted to do. “You are quite curious hm all what you have to do is be a good girl and then I will show you the never ending party.” Unknown was smiling and you move back to the wall as far away from him as you can.

“What about the others ?” You are thinking on the RFA Unknown had lured you to Rika´s apartment to get information from them that at least was what 707 said. “They will soon join us too of course expect him … he has no place in paradise..” Unknown was looking angry. “What are you talking about ?” You have no idea who he is talking about but you not feel good about it. “Are you concerned about that actor ? Don't worry we will invite him even when I really don't know why you like him.” Unknown is smiling again he gives you cold chills. You are glad that he won't kill Zen then at least but who is he after then ? You are too scared to ask.

“Oh here you should take these.” Unknown is reaching in his pocket and shows you some pills. “What are these ?” You not want to take whatever he is trying to give you. “These will help you to become part of Mint eye.” Unknown is sighing like he expects you to just do what he tells you without asking why. You not want to take whatever that is. “I can understand that this is a bad situation you need time to think I will come back later I am sure then you will change your mind about these.” Unknown puts the pills back in his pocket he smiles unsettling. You feel a slight regret creeping up in you but how could you just take some pills a complete stranger hands you ?

“Ah I almost forgot. Unknown turns around and leaves the room shortly but before you can do anything he comes right back in with a bottle of water. “It would be bad if you would die from thirst. Drink it up trust me you will need it later.” Unknown knows what they would do to you he almost feels pity for you. It's just your fault though you not took his offer to take the pills after all.

It's funny to him how you think that the pills are the drugs. Unknown walks away from you leaving you alone with your fear and your bottle of water. What will they do to you ?


	2. Chapter 2

You open the bottle and drink a sip from the water it tastes a bit strange but maybe it's just you. You have a bad feeling about drinking it you leave it half empty. Oddly you feel tired after drinking it. You are right that water had something strange in it was naïve from you to drink it. You feel you get more and more tired the room feels suddenly far away from you. You not even feel it when you fall to the mattress under you.

The next thing you feel is something cold under you something hard. You can't move you slowly open your eyes you feel heavy. Unknown stands right in front of you breathe in heavy. You are surprised. “Good morning. I hope you had some pleasant dreams. Sadly you not listened to my advice so now you have to pay for it.” Unknown was not looking mad he was enjoying this. You look down on yourself you are tied to a heavy metal chair. What had that man planned for you had no idea. “What are you going to do ?” You are afraid this man was cable of many things you feel it. “I tied you to the chair so we can have a good and honest conversation about your future here at Mint eye.” Unknown sounds like we were trying to sell car to you. “So that is my punishment ?” You are a bit confused you thought he would torture you. “I have no reason to hurt you after all you been fooled by the RFA. I saved you from their lies I am not even mad at you for misunderstanding my intentions. You see Mint eye are the good guys we just want to save everyone.” Unknown sounds like he means it.

“You were the one that lured me to the RFA and they been all really nice to me…” You have no idea what Unknown is talking about. “Yeah I needed you to get into the system you were really helpful. It's sad that you are so naïve I am glad that I saved you from their lies.” Unknown believes what he is telling you his eyes are telling you that. “They never lied to me…” You think on the past days in the apartment and all the members are really nice to you even fell in love with Zen. Unknown words could not be true you know it. “They told you that you are safe but look at you now. They made you live with a bomb did you knew that ?” Unknown was laughing again and then he told you the one thing that they kept from you. “That can't be true a bomb that can't be true.” You can't believe it it is a lie it has to be. “I understand you can't trust me because we met like this but I can prove it to you.” Unknown took the chair and turns it around.

You see huge Computer screens. Unknown really was a hacker just like seven had told you. He pressed a button and one of the screens is lighting up. You see a blue print of Rika´s apartment. Unknown points to something on it : “Their see. I know its just a drawing I got what I needed so I can prove it by blowing the building up.” Unknown is looking to you and he is serious.

“No don't there could be people in their.” You can not risk hurting anyone. “The building is empty….” Unknown then looks to a screen that just turned on you look and you see it's the CCTV in front of the apartment. You see Luciel on the screen and then you see Zen. Your breath is stopping for a moment. He came to look for you. “This is really a great chance I really should blow the building up now where he is their … that traitor that would fit…” Unknowns eyes widen and you know he will do it.

“No please don't do it.” You fear for seven life but then there is also Zen. “Hm why not… Oh I forgot you like that one. You be sad if I kill him right ?” Unknown looks to you nod. “I see…. Say if I let that one live what will I get in return ?” Unknown looks to you with a sense of Victory in his eyes. “What do you want ?” You have no idea what his goals or intentions are but you know it can't be anything good. “For now I just want you to sit there on this chair and look pretty if you are a good girl I will not harm that actor.” Unknown is smiling. “Alright…” That sounds not too bad but you wonder what he wants to do. Unknown goes to the chair in front of the screens he takes a smartphone you realize it's yours. Unknown takes it he turns it on. “I will make a call you are quiet till I tell you to speak.” Unknown looks to you and you know its best to just agree with him.  
Unknown goes to the RFA app and chooses a number. You look to the screen and you see Zen is take in his phone out of his jacket.  
-*-

Zen has a blind fold over his eyes while Luciel is driving they not talk at all till they arrive. Luciel parks in an ally far enough away. “You can take it off now.” Luciel turns to Zen. “It was quite a long ride.” Zen is annoyed that it took a bit to come here. “Sorry I had to make sure that no one follows us.” Seven is more concerned about Zen memorizing the way but its still best to be safe. “Lets just go.” Zen couldn't care less about Luciels excuses right now. They walk up the stairs and then they reach the door is not fully closed. Luciel opens the door he finds the light switch. The apartment is a mess. There is glass on the floor and papers everywhere. It's clear to see that someone broke in. Zen can't believe what he sees. You really are in great danger right now his feeling was right along. His phone is ringing he sees your number. A slight glimpse of hope rises in Zen.

He steps outside and takes the call. “Am I speaking with Zen the actor ?” Unknown speaks like an operator. “Who are you and why do you use that phone ?” Zen still hopes its just a hospital trying to contact your friends. “I am the one that has the princess.” Unknown is smiling. “Is she alright ?” Zens heart is stopping. “Of course she is perfectly fine why don't you tell him that princess ?” Unknown talks to you. “Zen I am okay.” Unknown lets you only say that before he turns the phone away again.

“See she is doing great.” Unknown knows that he has Zens full attention now. “What are you doing with her ?” Zen is afraid and Luciel noticed that something is going on right now. “First of all I want that the redhead is moving in front of the camera I need to see what he is doing.” Unknown knows that the one they call 707 is the biggest threat right now. “Luciel come here that person here he has her captured.” Zen looks to Luciel who is tracking the phone's signal. Luciel nods and steps outside. “Much better. Now I want you to give the phone to the other guy there is something I have to ask him.” Unknown sounds extremely calm. Zen gives Luciel the phone “Here he wants to ask you something.” Zen looks to Luciel and he hopes that he won't screw it up your life is in danger after all.

“I only want you to answer one thing honestly and don't forget that I have someone right in front of me so better not make me angry. Do you understand that ?” unknown sounds angry but he does his best to keep calm. “I will answer as long you are not hurting her.” Luciel has no idea What the hacker wants but something feels familiar to him. “Then tell her is there a bomb is Rika´s apartment and not just say yes I want that the actor also hears this.” Unknown knows the truth would course Zen to doubt seven as well.

Luciel takes a deep breath he never thought it was a good idea to install a bomb but V and Rika had convinced him. “It true there is a bomb in Rika´s apartment.” Luciel looks to Zen and he is so angry right now but it's too late for blame on that one. It is way worse that you been kidnapped from someone. Luciel hears you in the background taking a deep breath. “I am sorry.” Luciel almost screams just to make sure you hear him.

“Good now I want you both to leave that place right now. If you do that, I won't have to harm the princess. You both go to that actors house and stay there if you do that I will be nice and show you a picture of the princess so you know that I not hurt her.” Unknown does not even care that he still talks to Luciel he knows that he has the upper hand right now. “Okay we will do that just please don't hurt her she is innocent.” Luciel pleads for your life and Zen agrees with a nod.

Zen takes his phone back but he only hears a click. Unknown has what he wants so he has no need to keep talking to them.


	3. Chapter 3

You can not believe it Unknown is really right they had lied to you they left you in a dangerous place. It makes you sad. “See you can trust me I would never lie to you.” Unknown looks like he feels bad for you. Still, there is no reason why you should trust Unknown. “Now to the next step but before that smile for the camera will you ?” Unknown held your phone up but you heard the click of the camera app before you could do anything else. “ Do you think they will play along to keep you safe ?” Unknown looks to his screens they were gone that was a good sign. You know that Zen would never do anything to harm you but you are not really sure about Luciel. “You must be thirsty. I get you some water.” Unknown is smiling slightly and walks behind you. You hear him closing a door you look to his screens you see the outside of Rika´s apartment it was so strange to see it.

Unknown comes back with a bottle of water in his hand. He opens it and then he realizes you are still tied up he sighs. “You will be a good girl when I untie you right ?” Unknown hopes for you that you agree. “I won't do anything.” You nod softly. Unknown unties your hands and gives you the bottle. It tastes better than last time so it must be drug free you drink it and it feels good. The water makes you feel really good. A warm feeling spread through your body but its nice you feel calm. “Now then let's see seems like Zen just arrived home. He is a good boy I see so he cares about you after all that is good news for you. That other one though ah seems like he is betraying you after all. He makes it look like he is with Zen but I know him.” Unknown turns a screen on and he clicks a few times you see the front of Zens place. You had no idea he even had a camera there. You see Zen entering his place but seven is nowhere to be seen.

“Such a terrible person right ? I really have to hurt you now… You have no idea how much I hate that but you see that he leaves me no choice right ?” Unknown looks like he feels bad and you feel awful was it really that hard for 707 to just listen to Unknown ? You are scared of what Unknown is going to do with you now. “Please don't hurt me I did nothing wrong.” You hope he is listening to you. “You are right with that you been good. It is so sad to hurt you for his mistakes. How about you just take the pills I offered you earlier than if you take them you become a member of mint eye in no time. I will make sure that you get reunited with that actor too.” Unknown sounds like he offers you a great deal. “Come on princess I promise it won't hurt and I promise that I won't hurt him either.” Unknown takes the pills out of his pocket.

You think on Zen how could you risk it that he gets hurt. “You promise that you not harm Zen ?” He not lied to you and he was clearly capable of harming Zen he was far less secured than you were and he is also still injured. “Of course if you take these I will not harm him at all.” Unknown is smiling and offers you the pills. You have no idea what they are but you take them for Zen.

-*-

Zen reaches his place he is mad at Luciel for not doing what the hacker had told him but seven has no choice he wants to find you and he tells Zen that he will play the bad guy. Zen only will have to tell Unknown that 707 went on his own and that Zen has no idea that he is doing everything to track your phone. Luciel has an idea to get closer to him but he needs Zen to play the role of the betrayer for him. He agrees even when he hates this situation he knows that Luciel is his best bet to find you.  
He returns home his place is more empty than ever before. He wishes you would not have left that evening or not even came in the first place. Maybe it would be best if you would have never joined the RFA in the first place. But then he would have never met you and that would be just as bad. There was nothing that would change that past now all he could do is praying that 707 is right and that Unknown would only blame 707 and that he would not harm you.

Zens phone was blinking with a message. It was a picture of you tied to a chair. You looked pale and afraid but you had no wounds. Zen felt terrible to see you like this but you are alive you are not dead and you are not harmed.

Zen gets on other text from Unknown : Don't worry the princess is unharmed even when 707 betrayed her.  
Zen is glad to read that so Luciel was right Unknown held her as hostage but he was not mad at you.  
Zen writes him back : It is only 707´s fault he not wanted to come along I am glad you not made her pay for his mistake.  
Unknown writes :  
She is a good girl and she really likes you I will soon invite you to paradise too I hope you look forward to it.

It is just as Luciel told Zen for whatever reason Unknown puts all blame on Luciel.  
Zen writes : I will go anywhere as long I can see her again.  
It is not even a lie of course he much rather would punch Unknown into the next dimension but h knew it was best to play along now where he sees that it was working.  
Unknown answers : Good I am sure you will meet her soon again.  
Zen sees that Unknown send him another picture it shows you laying on a metal bed you seem to sleep. Zen is glad that you are still saved and you are still unharmed. He just hopes that his acting skills will help him with this. He has to keep you save no matter what.

-+-

Days passed like this Unknown gives you pills you take them it feels good to take them you feel good with them. He tells you about mint eye and paradise it sounds really nice to you. Unknown keep on telling you the truth about the RFA he shows you prove that V is betraying you even now by being a member of mint eye. Unknown tells you that he will be never a true member though not like you. You are a good girl you will bring the other members to him. You will help him to guide them to mint eye into paradise. You hear that every day and slowly it starts to sound true. This place is not that bad they give you areal room its nice and clean much better than Rika´s place. They care about you are very important after all you helped them to get the information. You not mind so much that you have to stay here. Soon you will be able to see Zen again. You start to think that this will be good you being with him here in this place. Unknown tells you that Zen could act here all he wants. A true paradise for him for sure. It sounds better and better and you feel so good you not mind the taste of the water anymore at all it makes you feel warm and good.   
Paradise must be a really nice place Zen surely deserves to go there too.

-+-

Zen plays along with Unknown he tells him that he leaves the RFA since he can't trust seven anymore. Unknown wants him to stay in the RFA but to avoid seven. So he does that Unknown tell him to not mention your situation. Zen convinces seven to do the same. They tell the RFA you had an emergency in the family. Unknown treats Zen with pictures of you. You are always unharmed but you look worse from day to day. Zen asks if he can see you soon Unknown says he can if Zen does exactly what Unknown tells him to do. Of course, he agrees. Luciel is watching over this the whole time he gets closer and closer to where you are held captive.

Zen hates the whole situation he can't sleep, he barely eats and his acting is horrible. All he does is thinking on you. The rare moments he gets sleep he keeps on dreaming about you in that horrible place you look happy but in a very creepy way. Zen becomes soulless he feels that all life has left him all he can do is keep going for you. Acting along to Unknown wishes. Zen has to lie and betray the RFA even when Luciel back him up in secret but it's breaking Zen.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass Zen slowly gains Unknowns trust he lets Zen talk to you a few times and it sounds very alarming to Zen but he has to keep going for you. He and Luciel made this plan together on the way back and so far its working. Seven lets him know how he is doing he sends Zen random thinks with hidden messages and Zen knows that 707 does his best to find you. Its not enough but its all they can do. No matter what Zen does its not enough till he can see you again. 707 told Jumin and Jaehee the truth so they played along . It is hurting Jaehee to see Zen like she did her best for you as well. Jumin gives Luciel all the money he needs in order to find you.

Zen is not even mad at Jumin this time his money comes in handy.

 

When Unknown is finally agreeing on meeting with Zen he is glad but he is also afraid. He has no idea in what actual shape you will be when he actual sees you he has to prepare himself the best way he can. He is a actor after all.

 

He meets Unknown in a public place he knows you will be not their but he hopes that Unknown will really take him to you.

 

Unknown lets Zen take the same drugs that knocked you out he hates that he has to do this but its for you. It takes a bit longer for the drugs to work on Zen Unknown looks happy and Zen gives his best performance yet to convince Unknown that he is honestly wanting to follow mint eye.

 

Zen falls unconscious but he knows that 707 will always know his position. He had to take a huge pill with a tracker inside that would lead Luciel to where they bring him and ultimately to you. A huge risk of course but it was the only way since Luciel could not locate you still. Zen can not wait any longer he is desperate but he still has hope to find you.

 

Zen wakes up he was not as ling out cold as you where either. He felt heavy but he is determined to find you as soon as possible. He is more then surprised to see you standing in the room. You are smiling but not the way you where smiling when you saw him the first time. It looks wrong you look so wrong. The clothes they gave you they look nice but they not really feel like yours. You not really feel like yourself to Zen. Your eyes look empty you smile is fake , you lost weight and you are so pale. Zen has to hide his shock to see you in that state. He found you now he just has to save you from this place. “Zen I have waited for you I am really glad you want to join us.” You smile you go closer to Zen. He has to do his best to not run over you and hug you but he is also scared of the way you smile to him. This place has changed you so much you look barely like the one he fell in love with. “I am glad to see you.” Zen hates to act in front of you even when his lines are the truth but he just cant stand to see you like this.

Its all his fault and he has to save you even when it break him even more. At this point there is not much left of him. Zen looks in your eyes you look just as broken as he feels. “Here you should drink this you will feel better.” You hand him a bottle of water. “Thank you.” Zen can not really trust you right now he has no idea what they told you and he knows that what ever is in that bottle it cant be good. You hand him the bottle and your fingers shortly touch Zens. You not even react just a while ago in Zens apartment you would be embarrassed about this or at least blush slightly but now nothing. In this moment Zen realises how far you are actual away from him. Its just like in his dreams he can see you but you are not really their. Zen heart is breaking even more he hopes that Luciel will be fast here with the people that Jumin had hired.

You are about to turn around and leave again to the place beyond the door but Zen cant let you do that he not wants to let you go. Who knows what will happen with you once you are out of his sight. “Why don´t you keep me company for a bit ?” Zen hopes you say yes even when you are not yourself but still he can´t let you go. “He said I need to come back as soon as you have this bottle.” You look to Zen you smile and then you look a bit worried to the door.

“I understand I was just hoping you could tell me something more about mint eye.” Zen knows that you might jump on that. Almost all of your phone calls where just about mint eye lately. “You will soon enough see how great mint eye is we will bring everyone paradise.” You smile and this gives Zen chills. “For now all you have to do is drink this.” You are pointing to the bottle again. Zen thinks that they gave you that order and if he wont drink it you have failed and who knows what that means. So he plays along he opens the bottle and takes a sip its bitter. Your smile when you see this is even more unsettling. This is not happiness Zen has no idea how to describe it but its not a good look.

“What is taking you so long ?” Unknown comes in the room. You move slightly back. “I am sorry I was just on the way out.” You have fear in your eyes. “It my fault I was asking her to tell me thinks about mint eye.” Zen has to protect you from Unknown at least like this. “Ah I see that is important but don´t forget that he is not a part of mint eye just yet.” Unknown looks to you and you nod. “She not said anything she just made sure I have my water.” Zen had the bottle still in his hand. “Good then. Now come princess we still have work to do.” Unknown looks again to you and you nod. Zen hates it that Unknown calls you princess that was something that he should call you and not that guy.

 

“You should drink that up I know you will feel better once the bottle is empty.” Unknown points to the bottle. “Yes its really good.” You agree with him. Zen feels like throwing up. “I will thank you. I hope I see you later again.” Zen looks to you and he hates it that he can´t just punch unknown right now. He could defeat him he looks really weak but who knows how many people where here and Zen has no idea how you will react.

You look to Unknown for the answer to Zens question. “Once he is back up you can see him again.” Unknown looks to you and then to Zen. “That is of course when he does as he is told.” Unknown looks to the bottle in Zens hand. Zen has to give kudos to Unknown he play this game really well.

“No need to worry I already made my mind up before coming here.” He takes an other sip from the bottle. It almost tastes more bitter to him now. “That is good I knew the princess would be right about you. See I told you that he would join us when you be a good girl.” Unknown looks to you and he is smiling the same smile that you have. Zen hates this so much. “Of course you never lied to me not like the RFA did.” You smile at Unknown. Zen wants to vomit but he can´t even say anything. He can only hope that Luciel will be here any minute now. “Of course I would never lie to you.” Unknown smiles and then he looks to Zen. He does his best to look as calm as possible. “We should go he looks tired.” Unknown looks to you and you nod. Zen wants to stop you but if he does that then you will pay for him again.

He has no choice he has to let you go again. Zen feels dead once you out of the door. This drug they offer him almost sounds nice now even when it will not the pain in his heart away. He silently courses seven for taking so long. He looks to the bottle he wonders how much of this liquid you had so far. He needs to drink this for you he stares at it as it would disappear from this. Zen takes a deep sigh and drinks it all. It tastes so bad but its nothing since its for you.

Zen feels the effect of the drugs you handed him his body gets heavy he feels a dark sleep is overwhelming him. Sleep is certainly something he not had in such a long time it feels wrong to him. Even when he has no dreams this time its only blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Zen wakes up slowly he feels heavy his head hurts. He opens his eyes the sees the white sealing above him. It feel different then before what is this place. He turns his head he sees a curtain its white. Zen looks down he sees the bed he is in and he looks around he is in a hospital room. When did that happen and how ? Was this a dream Zen looks around no one to be seen. He feels okay enough to get up. They dressed him in a hospital gown he sits on the hospital bed for a bit. He has to get up he has to know where he is. Zen moves the curtain away.

“You are up that is good.” Jaehee is standing in front of him she looks relived. “What happened and is she alright ?” Zen is still confused. “She is still unstable but they do their best to get the drugs out of her system.” Jaehee is trying her best to keep calm after all that happened. “How bad is she ?” Zen is afraid to ask but he has to know. “She is alive and other then the drugs they gave to her she is unharmed.”Jaehee knows you are far from okay but Zen really not needs to hear that. “Can I see her?” Zen has to see you he still does not believe any of this. “They not let anyone in she is still under the influence of the drugs.” Jaehee had only seen a glimpse of you in that room you look like death itself. “I still want to see her I have to..”Zen is looking strait to Jaehee. He will not find any peace till he sees you and Jaehee feels that too. “I will go and see how she is.”Jaehee was afraid to show you to Zen your state was terrible. They had to sedate you since you started to throw thinks around and you not said anything expect that mint eye is not bad. You call everyone traitors especially Luciel. They could not let him anywhere near you. It was terrible to witness. Jaehee has no idea how you will react to Zen. “I don´t care what state she is in I need to see that she is still alive.” Zen has a serious expression.

Jaehee has no choice she sees how desperate Zen is he will not give up till he seen you. Jaehee goes and grabs a wheelchair Zen is still weak from the drugs he took so he agrees to take it. Even when he refuses to let Jaehee shove him.

Jaehee talks with one f the nurses you are asleep Jaehee is glad to hear that at least then Zen wont hear you course the RFA members for saving you. “She sleeps but you can see her threw the window here.” Jaehee had quickly peeked in the room too you are on machines. They had to clean your blood from all the drugs you had and they had to infuse you with several medications to keep you calm. They had bound your hands to the bed after you almost attacked a nurse.

Zen is standing up he looks threw the window you are their breathing but you look awful with all those cables attached to your body. Zen hates to see you like this but this time he wont have to leave you again. He does not care if you hurt him or yell at him you are their in that room more safe then in that hell. Zen opens the door to your room. “Zen you can´t go in.”Jaehee looks to him her eyes wide open. She is afraid what you will say. “I know but I have to I don´t care if she hates me right now but I can´t go back now where she is like that.” Zen looks to you you are pale you look like death but still almost better then you looked in that room. Maybe it´s just the fact that you are here in a hospital now. At least you are not at that place any more , at least you are safe now.

Jaehee is not stopping Zen she knows that this is what he needs right now and maybe you need it too. Your brain is shattered but she prays that you will be able to recover you not deserve any of this.

Zen walks carefully in your room he not wants to disturb you. You look like you not got any rest these past weeks just as Zen himself. He stands next to your bed your breathing goes steady you not need help to breath that is good. You are strong you will be able to make it threw Zen tells himself that like a mantra. He sees that you bound to the bed it seems really cruel to him. No matter what you did binding you to the bed like that is wrong. You been trapped and caged for so long to bind you again. Zen undoes the straps he known its wrong and he knows that there is a god chance that you will hurt him but he would rather die then to let you be chained to anything ever again. He remembers the pictures that Unknown send him. You where always chained to something Zen can not forget that picture. At least now he can unchain you even when its wrong right now. 

Once your hands are free he takes one of them. You are cold and your skin is more white then his own. Your eyes open slowly your hand is slightly holding his. You smile weak unsettling you are clearly still under those drugs.

“Zen..yo came to get me back to mint eye right?” You ask him weakly. Zen closes his eyes for a second he takes a breath. “No I wont bring you back their I will bring you home.” Zen is glad you can speak but he hates it that you still just think on mint eye.

“So you are betraying me too Zen ?” You are getting angry how could Zen do this to you. “I would never betray you I know that you cant´see it right now but I did everything just to save you from that place.” Zen tries to keep calm he knows this is not really you. Even when it still hurts.

“I was save their bring me back Zen.” You are begging him you hope that Zen will bring you their.

“No I will not bring you back.” He knows that this will make you angry but lying to you will only make it worth. “You are a liar too Zen how can you do this to me I was happy their.” You are yelling at Zen you pull your hand away from him.

“I never lied to you.” Zen keeps calm he knows that getting angry will not solve anything right now. “ You lied He was right you are nothing but a actor. You never even liked me… you just wanted to use me.” You not wanted to believe that from Unknown this was the only think you never could believe. Now even this little think becomes true. “That is not true I know he told you many terrible thinks but that is not true I really like you. You mean everything to me.” Zen feels like breaking apart again but even when it hurts he feels like this one think you know still somewhere in their. Zen feels that pain from your words is real. “Then prove it and let me go back.” You beg him again you sound more serious then before. “I will not bring you back their.” Zen will never let that happen. “Then how am I suppose to believe you ?” Nothing makes sense to you any more Zen can´t be a liar or is he ? You are confused.

Zen has not to think about it for long if you need prove for his honest feeling for you he will gladly give you that. “I will do everything to prove that to you what ever it takes.” He sits down on the bed and he pulls you in to hug. You are cold you are fighting against it but Zen doesn´t care he hopes that his warmth will reach you somehow. You struggle and you fight but you are weak and this feels not bad its not wrong you feel that Zen is not lying even when you can´t admit it right now. You can´t trust yourself. It hurts something in you hurts but this feel good you stop fighting for a moment and you feel a single tear on your cheek. Its strange but you not mind it. Zen looks at you when you stop hitting him he sees that you are sad.

It hurts but it is still much better then that creepy smile you had before. Zen hopes that the next time you smile it will be a nice smile again and maybe one day you will be able to smile for him the way you did when you came to his place. It feels like a lifetime has passed since then. Zen sees that tear on your cheek. Its a good sign that you feel that pain right now its good that you stopped fighting against him. “I will stay with you and I will make you smile again no matter what.” Zen looks you deep in the eyes. You hope he is not lying but he will have to prove it to you. You can´t trust anyone anymore now where mint eye is out of reach for you.

 

The next days and weeks Zen is just their for you no matter what you do to him you are awful any mean to him for a while you become more and more clear slowly. You stop hitting everything in sight. Zen not lets them n´bind you he rather just takes all the hits from you. It does not even hurt him he knows that you not mean to hurt him. You are to weak to actually damage him. Zen it that you hit him its much better then having you chained. He would hate nothing more than that.

 

He goes with you threw the whole drug removal process he knows that you will need a lot of help even when they will release you from the hospital. He always encourages you to eat and drink even when the water tastes so strange to you now. When you are scared he is their for you he holds your hand.

Even when you wake up at night from nightmare he is their he somehow always knows when you have one. He calms you down when you are angry. Zen keeps his promise to come everyday to you you start to trust hi again. It takes a while but you slowly gain colour again and you get some weight back.

When they release you from the hospital Zen convinces you to stay with him he sleeps on the couch the entire time what sure takes atoll on him but you are glad he does this for you. Not once he complains to you when you throw food at him or when you are angry.

You become more and more yourself again you start to feel really guilty about the thinks you have done but Zen tells you that it was not actually you that did that.

When you feel better you encourage him to start his work again since he quitted it the whole time while you where missing. He only agrees to this after you tell him that you miss his acting.

The first time you really smile again is on the night of his first play. You are glad to see him on stage again and you have no doubt in your mind that he was never acting in front of you.

You are not even sure if Zen saw your smile till you meet him again later. He looks happy again you missed his happy smile too you almost forgotten how it looked. You blush slightly when you see him smile like that it reminds you on the first time you met him. Zen feels the same way he is glad that he could help you to come back to him . Even when it took longer then he thought.

Zen has been threw a lot and you too but you know that you can count on him. You will become a woman he can count on as well.

“I promise you that I will repay you for all you did for me.” You smile again and you hope that Zen lets you do that. “You not need to pay me anything back I did it because I love you.” Zen looks with gentle eyes to you and you believe him. You never truly thought he was lying to you. “I love you too Zen.” You never said it before till now but you know it since a long time now. You regretted that you not told him that in that phone call or on the roof top at your first meeting. You not wanted to rush thinks. You are glad that you now have the chance to say it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part I really hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
